


What was gone

by Tsukimi11



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Galo, Fluff and Angst, Galo and Lio were best friends and orphans, M/M, Mafia Boss Lio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11
Summary: Galo had become a cop to find his missing childhood friend, but never expected to find him as a renown mafia boss years later.What had happened to Lio? Would Galo be able to save him? And could Galo get Lio back?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	What was gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at many things, so this is an experimental fic using all the knowledge accumulated by murder and disappearances documentaries (in other words, basically none lol). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Galo remembers that day as if it had been yesterday, and really, how could he forget?

He remembers playing around the orphanage, running after the small kids and laughing. He remembers the Director asking him to go fetch something inside and him whining, because he didn’t want to stop playing, not even for a second. He remembers Lio giggling and saying he would go, and Galo remembers watching Lio’s small back running towards the house.

Lio never came back.

Later, when they had grown worried that Lio was taking his time, they found one of Lio’s triangle earrings on the ground, near the entrance of the house. But he wasn’t inside, and no one had seen him around. Galo remembers picking up the piercing—it was the only thing left from his mother, Lio had said when Galo asked why did he have earrings even though he was a boy—and grasping it delicately to his chest, feeling in his bones that something _horrible_ had happened to his best friend.

He remembers crying for Lio.

The cops were called and a search party was formed. They combed through the area and no one saw anything suspicious. The adults put up posters and Galo remembers seeing Lio’s face on TV, on the papers, wherever he turned to look.

But Lio was never found.

Galo remembers spending the first few nights at Lio’s bed, curled under the covers and grasping Lio’s earrings. He remembers that the bed grew too big, too cold for him when all scent of his friend disappeared to be replaced by his own smell, and he reluctantly moved back to his own bed. He remembers staring vacantly at Lio’s bed after he had searched the whole neighbourhood, because maybe _he_ would be able to find Lio.

Lio was nowhere to be seen.

Months passed, and people’s interest on the case dwindled. The police stopped searching for him, and Galo stopped seeing Lio’s face on the TV and on the papers. A new kid arrived and started using Lio’s bed, to Galo’s despair. And little by little, Lio started fading away from people’s memories, almost like if he was a ghost that was to be archived in some files and nothing more.

The Director had told Galo to stop looking for Lio, because it was likely that they would be never be able to see him again. Galo understood that they had all given up on the chance that Lio was still alive, but he refused to give up, to forget. If he was known for something, was that he never gave up on what he believed was right. And he _knew_ that Lio was alive, somewhere, waiting for someone to find him and take him home.

But years passed, and no one knew anything about Lio.

Galo became a police officer, sure that he would be able to find new evidences or hints once he was in the force. He was sure that he would be able to find Lio and help other missing people if he dedicated his life to it, to help people find their loved ones. He was hopeful that things would be alright, that if he kept his hope alive and stayed optimistic, he would eventually find out what happened to his childhood best friend one way or another.

But life as a police officer wasn’t easy. He had to chase after criminals, interrogate them, fill file after file, answer prank calls, break up fights. It was tiring and he was faced with the worst part of society, but he was always hopeful and positive, because he was helping people and he remembers that Lio had said he liked how Galo was always smiling.

He would do anything to avoid getting people hurt.

And still, Galo could do nothing but freeze and gape when, in a routine chase, he found himself face to face with the boss of the biggest drug-dealer group: his missing childhood friend, Lio Fotia.


End file.
